fateoftheworldfandomcom-20200214-history
Cards
In Fate of the World the goal is to enact policies in the form of cards to save the world. See Also: Major Policies (Version française) Projects Projects are policies that have a long-term impact on some issues, as such, they are not active for a set amount of time, but instead keep affecting the region they are active in unless specific conditions makes them stall. However, the "Bid for GEO Headquarters" and perhaps the "International Space Programme" (To be verified...) cards are exceptions, being implemented on the next turn. Bid for GEO Headquarters *Cost: $ 100 Time: 5 Years Support +1 *Description: Region will tender a bid to host the GEO HQ. *'Unlocks global policies.' Only one region can host the HQ. Note: Once you designate an HQ Region, this area is usually REQUIRED to remain under your control, or you will lose the mission, so choose wisely as you will likely have to closely watch this Region. The HQ Region can: Launch Space Programs, Enact Global Bans and Announce the New Green Deal. Switch Transport to Electricity *Cost: $ 50 *Description: Convert Region's transport to electric power *The requirement is having a GDP/capita of 12k or more a year (citation) *'Massively cuts back dependency on oil.' Increases electricity needs in proportion. This project continues to influence the region's transport breakdown every turn until all local personal and freight transportation in the region is done with electric vehicles. Note that international transportation will always require oil, thus making it a good idea not to deplete or ban all sources of it. In the real world, power stations are roughly 3 times more efficient at generating energy on average than a traditional combustion engine. However, while it seems like an easy method of reducing carbon emissions, in regions with an especially dirty energy infrastructure, most notably China, this card will actually slightly increase emissions until the region's power network is modernised. Protect Land, Soil & Forests *Cost: $ 50 *Description: Negotiate suspension of deforestation in region, and encourage reforestation. Also reduce emissions in agriculture through better land use and farming practices. *'Reforestation absorbs emissions.' This project lasts for a few decades, and goes through three phases:. First, efforts are made to increase the yields and lower the toxicity of agriculture. Next, the logging industry and farmland expansion are tackled to stop deforestation in the region. Lastly, once deforestation has been stopped, large-scale reforestation and afforestation efforts are implemented. While it would seem like a smart move to rely on Earth's natural CO2 scrubbers (Forests) to combat the rising emissions levels, humanity's ability to expand and pollute far outpaces natures ability to negate its effects. This project is good for increasing agricultural efficency and stopping rampant deforestation, it is not worth the time and money for negligible reforestation, which is better spent on limiting the human impact itself. The project's effects on agriculture are its most opaque part. According to a look in the game's data files, the event "Grasslands Management" boosts yields by 14%, "Cropland Management Programme" by 15%, and "Rice Management Programme," which is limited to China, India and South Asia, boosts yields by 12%. "Methanogen Vaccines For Livestock" cuts yields by 0.5%, and "Organic Soils Restoration Programme" by 20%. All of these cut agriculture emissions. Afforestation events do not reduce agriculture. Commit to Renewables *Cost: $ 50 *Description: Direct Region to expand renewable power across solar, hydro, geothermal, wind and tidal, until it reaches capacity for each. *'Gives emission free energy.' Slow to complete. One of the slowest and likely endless projects to work at (despite the description). It incentivises any new energy production needs towards a Renewable Mix, spurring more construction of Solar, Hydro, Tidal, Geothermal and Wind power plants. As Oil runs dry and Coal gets both more scarce but no less pollutant, Renewable investments will keep the focus on these kind of powerplants before the problems become accute. Typically, even when given ample time and money there is only so much power that can be provided through renewable sources. Some Regions contain vast capacity and can easily have surplus Renewable plants, whereas others lack even enough for a 50% Energy mix, so it is not realistic to expect these to power all regions equally. Also, renewables will require tech to advance its reach, meaning even more time and money spent to max. Note that Fusion, Biomass and Orbital Solar Harvesting (simply combined with Solar Powerplants) are included in the Renewable Mix. Commit to Nuclear *Cost: $ 50 *Description: Maximise nuclear energy production in Region, using best available technologies. *'Moves energy mix towards nuclear fission.' Uranium may run out. One alternative to the Emmision-generating Oil/Gas/Coal Powerplants is Nuclear energy, harnessing the power of Fission to generate incredible amounts of power. While carrying many stigmas given their inherent dangers, properly built and maintained Nuclear plants are safe, clean and economical sources of power. A very mixed choice given the fact that Uranium supplies can easily become overstressed, expanding Nuclear can turn out to cause more harm than good as the new reliance for Uranium may lead to more shortages and just lead to the Region falling back to Coal or Gas, effectively wasting the investment. After a region has acquired fourth generation nuclear power, this card will convert existing nuclear power plants into fourth generation ones, reducing uranium use. The conversion takes five turns, after which point the card will revert to increasing the number of nuclear power plants. Deploy 1st Generation Fusion *Cost: $ 50 Time: Indefinite *Description: Start building "Tokamak" Fusion powerstations in region, where possible appending them to existing steam turbine plants. *'Improves energy supply.' Playing this card in version 1.03 added an additional 1000 Twh to the Renewable Energy production capacities of the region but was almost never instant in effect (It almost never added 1000Twh immediatly after each turn, growth was a lot slower). Playing this card in version 1.04 yields better results. Renewable energy (mostly fusion) will be the only power source after a few turns. The amount of turns depends on the power need of the region, Japan switches in 1 turn. Deploy 2nd Generation Fusion *Cost: $ 50 Time: Indefinite *Description: Scientists have announced the groundbreaking discovery of Aneutronic Helium-3 Fusion, signalling the way to limitless, clean energy for all of humanity... so long as sufficient Helium-3 is found. *'Improves energy supply.' Needs HE3. Playing this card should only be done when the Helium-3 extraction on the moon-card is completed. If not, expansion will be severly limited. When played in version 1.03, this card added 1.000.000 Twh to the possible Renewable Energy production capacities of the region, compared to the 1000Twh from 1st Generation Fusion plants. In theory, playing this card in version 1.04 should solve all energy problems after 1 turn. Deploy Sulphate Aerosols *Cost: $ 50 Time: Infinite Support: Variable *Description: Direct region to commence seeding the stratosphere with aerosol particles, reflecting the sun's heat back into space. *'Directly lowers temperature.' May further destabilise the climate. This card is only available after researching sulphate aerosols, a low level research. This card will be supported by consumerists, who see it as an easy solution to climate change, but hated by environmentalists, who oppose the quick and dirty fix, which has further damaging effects on the planet's ecosystem. Each aerosol deployed will reduce radiative forcing by 0.25 for one turn. Sulphate aerosols should be harmless in moderate quantities. Their massive or prolonged use will create a significant difference between how hot the Earth is and how hot it should be judging from the levels of CO2 in the atmosphere. High concentrations of CO2 increase the risk and severity of droughts and erosion. Low concentrations of CO2 increase the risk and severity of floods and storms. (If you can get low CO2 concentrations to become a problem, you should tell us how you did it.) CO2 concentrations are measured in ppm (parts per million). The second <537 is in the data file. Cap & Trade Carbon Emissions *Cost: $ 30 *Description: Set region an emission target and establish a carbon trading scheme to meet that. *'As the price rises, people will gravitate to the options that fall under it.' May limit growth. The concept is pretty simple. You set a limit on how much carbon a country is allowed to produce. You then allow countries to sell their excess capacity to other countries, so countries which don't generate much carbon (i.e. North Africa) can sell that capacity to countries which do (i.e. Europe) bringing money in to the poorer nation and allowing the other country to mitigate the carbon cap. While an unpopular policy in the real world, this card does not cause a loss of GEO support. However, if the Carbon Trading scheme is not supported by enough nations across the globe, it will fail in the regions it is played in, and produce no useful results. In terms of effect it'll reduce growth in the richer regions and increase it in the poorer regions, and slightly reduce emissions. However, this can cause more problems as previously poor regions will eventually expand and consume more resoureses as well as produce more emissions themselves. Even worse, some Regions may still lack the tech or HDI to implent effective countermeasures (i.e. Switch Transport to Electric). *The turn after this card is placed 2 more cards become available in the projects Business & Household Carbon Regs *Cost: $ 10 *Description: Provide regulatory support for businesses and households to undertake all activites falling under the current trading price of carbon. Available once the Cap & Trade Carbon Emmision card is in play for 1 or more turns. Although listed as being an infinite duration project, after 30 years in a conductive region (green outlook, low carbon developement), this project will end after transforming the nation's populace to a low waste and high efficiency lifestyle. Generally aimed at lowering Commerce and Residential Energy needs and emmisions. Industrial Carbon Regs *Cost: $ 10 *Description: Provide regulatory support for Industries to undertake all activies flling under the current trading price of carbon Available once the Cap & Trade Carbon Emmision card is in play for 1 or more turns. Taking around 25-years, the primary focus is to lower the ammount of energy consumed by the Industry sector as well as lower its emmisions slightly. Coal-Free Industry *Cost: $ 30 Time: Variable *Description: Coal use is pervasive in industry. Shift to electrical machinery to alleviate region's dependance on coal. *'Improves resilience to coal shortages.' Makes industry very sensitive to energy shortages. As of v1.04, this card is a Project. It was formerly part of the Resources (i.e. yellow) deck. In v1.04, the card is not available until another Project card (including Tobin Tax or the GEO HQ) has been played in the same region - this is probably a bug. Note: This is a highly varied program in terms of time. Some Regions, like Europe, can easily finish in 5 years (one turn), where as China with its entrenched Coal production will take multiple decades to fully switch.'' Vegetarian Revolution *Cost: $ 25 *Description: Raising animals for meat is an inefficient use of land, and contributes to world hunger and environmental damage. Start a revolution in eating habits. *'''Reduces ecological impact of agriculture. Be warned, this card may fail and damage GEO support as well as wasting funds, especially in regions with a materialistic outlook. It is usually successful if the regions' outlook is altruistic or greener. The text on completion suggests that this card allows regions to feed more people with less food resource, and reduce agricultural toxicitiy This card also appears to reduce the level of water stress. International Space Programme *Cost: $ 100 *'Requires: '''GEO HQ in region *Description: Our solar system offers vast resources, and a chance to secure the long-term future of humanity. Reinvigorate space exploration! *'Will let region launch a variety of space projects.' '''Unlikely to pay off for decades.' Several benefits, from Mars bases to aliens, but they require high technological advancement. If you're playing the Oil Crisis scenario don't bother, you won't get any benefits from it before the end of the scenario. Tobin Tax *'Revenue:' $ 100 Support -1 Per Turn *Description: Create a tax on financial transactions, with all monies raised over the cost of collection going to the GEO. *'Raises money.' Support loss due to corporate lobbying, and reduced investor confidence. The only card with a negative cost, Tobin Tax is an invaluable tool for shenanigans. It's restricted to World Regions with both a high GDP per capita and a decent stability value. In 2020, this means North America, Europe, Russia, Oceania and Japan. The Tobin Tax can remain in play indefinitely while its requirements are met. Flashy, visible defense projects will offset the loss of support, but while in effect the Tobin Tax will also seriously damage the growth of the commercial sector of the region. While reducing GDP, this can be beneficial in some situations, as an economy where Commerce outnumbers Agriculture and Industry 2 to 1 will enter a severe financial crisis. As mentioned before, Support will drastically fall unless popular programs are financed too and even then it is difficult to raise Support. Be careful when using this on more unstable regions or ones with little Support built up, because if a disaster or incident suddenly drops support, you could easily end up banned. To keep running Tobin Tax indefinitely, use these cost-efficient methods of boosting approval: Build basic defenses for floods and droughts. You get approval when you build them, and flood defenses increase approval whenever they prevent a disaster. Run Eco-Awareness Campaign all the time. When the region has Eco-Fanatic outlook, decrease the region's emissions, switch to organic farming, enact species protection, or globally ban something. See Also : Playing the Tobin Tax Synthetic Feedstocks *Cost: $ 50 Time: Variable, usually 1 turn *Description:Switch region to synthesising feedstocks using nanotech. *'Makes pesticides, fertilisers and plastics without fossil fuels. Requires far more energy.' Playing this card switches the regions agriculture and industry to using synthesised feedstocks, eliminating the need for Agricultural Gas, Agricultural Oil, Industrial Gas and Industrial Oil. The downside is that it requires alot of energy. If you are running your energy production on renewables (mostly fusion), then playing this card might trigger the use of (fossil) fuels that haven't been banned yet. Trying to expand renewables or fusion while playing this card usually does the trick. This card usually completes in 1 turn, but sometimes it takes two turns because one of the 4 affected areas hasn't completely switched yet. You will see the following messages in the news, if switching is not yet complete: Nanotech has allowed plastics manufacturing to no longer need oil as a raw material. However, these new processes are more energy intensive. Nanotech has allowed non-energy processes that require natural gas as a raw material to be replaced with resource-light processes. However, these new processes are more energy intensive. Nanotech has allowed fertiliser manufacturing to no longer need oil as a raw material. However, these new processes are more energy intensive. Nanotech has allowed pesticide manufacturing to no longer need natural gas as a raw material. However, these new processes are more energy intensive. Environment Environmental Protection Office *Cost: $ 25 Time: 5 years Support +1 *Description: Unlock a wealth of new environmental options for region. *'Unlocks cards that offer improved answers to problems.' Meteorological AI *Cost: $ 50 Time: Infinite Support +1 *Description: Deploy a sophisticated computer intelligence to watch climate patterns, and dispatch mitigation teams ahead of weather related disasters. *'Reduces impact of climate disasters' *'Requires:' Artificial Intelligence (End of the Information Tech research) Essentially an active warning system for the region, this A.I. will help minimize casualties from extreme weather, though it can't prevent them from actually occuring. Usually not needed unless the Improved Defences are being overwhelmed, the A.I. can help keep any important regions from collapsing. As a bonus the A.I.s operation does add a sense of safety to the people of the region and support will boost slightly each turn. Artificial Trees *Cost: $ 50 Time: Infinite Support +1 *Description: Direct mass construction of carbon-absorbing installations. These will greatly mitigate anthropogenic emmissions. *'Lowers PPM, reducing long-term warming.' *May further destabilise the climate *'Requires:' First Generation Nano-bots (2nd to last Advanced Materials research) Artificial Trees are the best way to effectively negate a Region's emissions, even pushing the net amount into the negatives. By keeping these running in as many regions as possible, world-wide emissions should start to disappear. They provide +1 support regardless of the region's outlook. Water Management Programme *Cost: $ 25 Time: 5 years Support +1 *Description: Water resources in this region are under stress. Fund upgrades to water processing and distribution to alleviate this issue. *'Protects agricultural and industrial yields.' Curbs water stress in a region by a small degree and prevents water shortages Enhanced Water Infrastructure *Cost: $ 50 Time: 5 years Support +1 *'Requires:' Water Management Programme *Description: Deploy state-of-the-art water processing and distribution systems to this region. *'Reduces water stress.' Usually unnessesary in most regions. North Africa and Middle East have the worst water stress and will need these to help tide over the Region till Thermo-Ionic Desalination. India and China are at moderate risk. Switch to Organic Farming *Cost: $ 25 Time: 5 years Support: 'Depends on region's Outlook *Description: The use of pesticides and fertilisers may give higher yields, but pollutes waterways. Regulate farmers in region to ensure they balance productivity with sustainability. *'Reduces agricultural toxicity Risks reduced yield. ''' ''Note:' Organic Farming will NOT remove the Fossil Fuel needs for the Agricultural Sector. They will still require some amount of Oil/Gas/Coal, but a much smaller amount, so if there is a shortage it will still cause a drop in food production. Switch to Conventional Farming *Cost: $25 Time: 5 years Support: 'Depends on region's Outlook *Description: We use pesticides and fertilisers for a reason: to make crops grow and ensure plenty to eat. Throwing away decades of agricultural learning is folly. Return to conventional farming. *'May increase yields '''Increases reliance on resources.' ' 'Note:' All regions use conventional farming by default. Only regions that have switched to organic farming have the option to switch back.'' Subsidise Biochar *Cost: $ 25 Time: 5 years *Description: Incentivise people to turn biomass into charcoal and blend the product into soils. *'Absorbs CO2 and improves food supply' Playing this card reduces CO2 emissions by 425 per turn. It also increases/improves agriculture a little bit. This reduces the amount of forest being cut down for farmland. Forests reduce CO2 as well, so this card will reduce CO2 by more than 425 per turn. Wild-life Conservation *Cost: $ 25 Time: 5 years Support: 'Depends on region's Outlook *Description: Preserve endangered species and habitats by working with local communities to sustainably manage sanctuaries. *'Reduces chance of species loss Limits farming and hunting for food Wildlife Conservation was introduced in update 1.03, and is only available on games that were started using that update. This card protects endangered species, but also limits the growth of agricultural areas, impacting food supply. Regions with an environmental outlook will support this card, while consumerists will dislike it. Repeal Conservation Measures *Cost: $ 25 Time: 5 years Support: 'Depends on region's Outlook *Description: Revoke funding for GEO-mandated conservation projects in this region. *'Allows agricultural growth Increases chance of species extinction This card can only be played in a region where Wildlife Conservation has already been played, and like that card it has been available since update 1.03. While environmentalists will despise this card, consumerists will support it, and it may be the GEO's only option in regions at risk of famine . Artificial Biomes *Cost: $ 25 Time: Infinite Support: 'Variable *Description: Construct large-scale, high-tech managed habitats for at risk species and ecologies. *'Reduces chance of species loss Biotic Decontamination *Cost: $ 50 Time: 5 years Support +1 *Description: Release custom-made nanobots into the environment to neutralise dangerous compounds. *'Reduces toxicity in the environment.' Risks unleashing 'grey goo' nano-plague. *'Requires: '''3rd Gen Biofuels and 2nd gen Nanotechnology ''Simply put, this card reduces toxicity in the environment. For example: Japan has 7325 toxicity from fuel use. Playing this card brings it down to 3809, a decrease of 3514. It then becomes greyed out (can't be used), but isn't canceled automatically. Storm, Flood and Coast Defenses *Cost: $ 10 Time: 5 years Support +1 *Description: Build basic defenses to offset the increasing ravages of nature. *'Protects region from wind and water impacts.' Measures can be outstripped by climate change. Improves the region's coastal defenses and flood planning in order to reduce the damage of sea and water related natural disasters. It also improves the ability of a region to rebuild after a coastal disaster and move on. However, the defenses may be proven inadequite for any severe storms, especially as the sea level rises. Improved Storm, Flood and Coast Defenses *Cost: $ 25 Time: 5 years Support +1 *'Requires: '''Storm, Flood and Coast Defenses *Description: Build advanced wind and water defenses to offset increasing ravages of nature. *'Protects region from weather events of increasing frequency and ferocity.' '''Measures can be outstripped by climate change.' Further improves the ability of a region to defend itself from the tides, using the best in coastal defenses, barriers, and early warning systems. This card will block stronger weather events than the last, and often manages to save homes and farmland as well as lives in smaller disasters. However, it can still be bested by the most damaging flood events, especially in the late-game where Arctic ice is further receded and weather cycles are disrupted. They're not really needed in Oil Crisis, as near as I can tell if you're getting storms bad enough to beat improved defences you're just about to lose on temperature rise anyway. Adaptation to Storms and Floods *Cost: $ 25 Time: Infinite Support +1 *'Requires: '''Improved Storm, Flood and Coast Defenses *Description: The people of region will be safer if they alter their lifestyle to deal with the shifting climate. Help them through those changes. *'Reduces danger from climate impacts.' ''Unlike the previous defensive cards, this policy has an (apparently) infinite duration. While it provides the best possible protection against cyclones, tsunami, and other coastal disasters, letting climate change progress this far will mean a drain on GEO funds every turn. However, this is offset somewhat, as putting this into play will add +1 to the GEO's regional approval every turn. Drought, Erosion and Wildfire Defenses *Cost: $ 10 Time: 5 years Support +1 *Description: Enact basic plan and prevention measures for drought. *'Reduces severity of wildfires, water supply shortages, and damage to farming.' Measures can be outstripped by climate change. Improves the region's drought prevention and firefighting services in order to reduce the damage of heat and drought related natural disasters. It also improves the ability of a region to rebuild after a wildfire/drought and move on. However, the defenses may be proven inadequite for a more ferocious crisis, especially after strong temperature rises, or an inbalance in emissons to tempurature. Improved Drought, Erosion and Wildfire Defenses *Cost: $ 25 Time: 5 years Support +1 *'Requires: '''Drought, Erosion and Wildfire Defenses *Description: Enact advanced plan ands prevention measures for drought. *'Reduces severity of wildfires, water supply shortages, and damage to farming.' '''Measures can be outstripped by climate change.' Further improves the ability of a region to defend itself from the heat, using the best in fire defenses. To fully protect yourself from drought, you may also need to improve your water infrastructure. This card will block stronger weather events than the last, and often manages to save homes and farmland as well as lives in smaller disasters. However, it can still be bested by the hardest raging wildfires, especially in the late-game where rainfall is further reduced and the temperature is high. Adaptation to Heat and Droughts *Cost: $ 25 Time: Infinite Support +1 *'Requires: '''Improved Drought, Erosion and Wildfire Defenses *Description: The people of region will be safer if they alter their lifestyle to deal with the shifting climate. Help them through those changes. *'Reduces danger from climate impacts.' ''Unlike the previous defensive cards, this policy has an (apparently) infinite duration. While it provides the best possible protection against wildfires, drought, and other thermal disasters, letting the temperature rise this far will mean a drain on GEO funds every turn. However, this cost is offset somewhat, as putting this into play will add +1 to the GEO's regional approval every turn. Technology See: Future Technologies Regional Technology Office *Cost: $ 25 Time: 5 years Support +1 *Description: Unlock a wealth of new technology options for region. *'Unlocks cards that offer improved answers to problems.' Advanced Materials Research Programme *Cost: $ 25 Time: Infinite *Description: Provide GEO funding to support advanced materials research in region *'Will supply techs for resource extraction, renewables and nanobots.' Regions might use the techs ignoring the risks. Infotech Research Programme *Cost: $ 25 Time: Infinite *Description: Provide GEO funding to support information technology research in region *'Will supply techs for AI and smart grids.' Regions might use the techs ignoring the risks. Energy Research Programme *Cost: $ 25 Time: Infinite *Description: Provide GEO funding to support energy research in region *'Will supply techs for carbon capture and storage, improves nuclear and renewables, and fusion.' Regions might use the techs ignoring the risks. Biotech Research Programme *Cost: $ 25 Time: Infinite *Description: Provide GEO funding to support biotech research in region *'Will supply techs for biofuel and nanomedicine.' Regions might use the techs ignoring the risks. Robotics Research Programme *Cost: $ 25 Time: Infinite *Description: Provide GEO funding to support robotics research in region. *'Will supply techs for resource extraction, space and, geoengineering. 'Regions might use the techs ignoring the risks. Acquire *Cost: $ 50 Time: 5 years Playing an acquisition card causes the target region to gain a tech that's been discovered elsewhere. There are 21 acquisition cards for the 21 Future Technologies in the game, but techs must go in order: only a region with 2nd generation biofuels and high-yield crop strains can acquire 3rd generation biofuels. Cold fusion *Cost: $ 20 Time: 5 years *Description: Low energy nuclear reactors will sweep away the World\'s energy worries. Seriously invest in them. *'Requires': Cornucopia mission. As far as we can tell, does nothing. Regional Resources Regional Energy Office *Cost: $ 25 Time: 5 years Support +1 *Description: Enable energy policy-making in region. These may diverge from global legislation. *'Unlocks cards that help fix energy' Expand Oil *Cost: $ 50 Time: Infinite *Description: The world still possesses a great deal of oil, despite declining production. Push to recover as much of this vital resource as possible. *'Grows oil production and use.' Note: The two factors in this and all other "Expand..." Programmes - Production and Use - are just that and they are mutually attached. If trying to increase oil extraction, it may actually backfire with an oil dependent Energy Mix which consumes more than can be extracted. (Has been countered by the "Decline...." card)'' Expand Coal *Cost: $ 50 Time: Infinite *Description: Coal is a plentiful fuel with many useful applications. and whose emissions can be mitigated by CCS technologies. Increase its use in region. *'''Grows coal production and use. Expand Natural Gas *Cost: $ 50 Time: Infinite *Description: Gas is increasingly plentiful, with relatively low emissions and many uses: it's the ideal groundbed for a transition economy. Increase its use in region. *'Grows gas production and use' Expand Biofuels *Cost: $ 50 Time: Infinite *Description: Biofuels offer humanity an excellent opportunity for emissions-neutral fuel and petrochemical production. Increase region's commitment to their production. *'Grows biofuel production and use.' Note: '''Biofuels are made from agriculture and increase stress on that regions food source. Higher generation Biofuels have a lower impact on the regions food source/ agriculture. A good measure is that if Agriculture is around $1,000/capita then the Region is a good Biofuel source, but NEVER let Biofuel continue if it gets close to $500/capita. Regional Ban: Clathrates *Cost: $ 10 Time: 5 years *Description: Forbid region from exploiting its reserves of clathrates for natural gas fuel. *'''Avoids man-made clathrate field destabilisation. Risks energy shortages. ''' ''Note: Given how Gas is rarely undersupplied and that Clathrate Extraction have the horrid tendency to cause massive Emission spikes when they explode, banning ASAP is for the best. If a Global Ban is still out of reach then this will prevent any in this Region at least. '' Regional Ban: 1st Gen Biofuels *Cost: $ 10 Time: 5 years *Description: Forbid region from using 1st generation biofuels in transport. *'''Improves food supply Risks transport shortages. ''' ''Note: If there are persistant food problems in a region, then banning 1st Gen Biofuels may add more food for the population. However, since only 1st Gen Biofuels are the most inefficent, if a Region has gotten ahold of either of the other two types, leave them alone since they will not drastically affect food supplies.'' Regional Ban: 2nd Gen Biofuels *Cost: $ 10 Time: 5 years *Description: Forbid region from using 2nd generation biofuels in transport. *'''Improves food supply Risks transport shortages. Regional Ban: 3rd Gen Biofuels *Cost: $ 10 Time: 5 years *Description: Forbid region from using 3rd generation biofuels in transport. *'Slightly improves food supply' Risks transport shortages. Regional Ban: Shale & Tight Gas *Cost: $ 10 Time: 5 years *Description: Forbid region from exploiting its reserves of shale and tight gas. *'Avoids risking dangerous emissions.' Risks energy shortages. Regional Ban: Unconventional Oils *Cost: $ 10 Time: 5 years *Description: Forbid region from exploiting its reserves of tar sands and shale oil. *'Avoids risking dangerous emissions.' Risks energy shortages. Global Resources (Region Resource section in the HQ Region) Global Ban: Nuclear Fission *Cost: $ 25 Time: 5 years *Description: Fission generates toxic by-products and proliferates material for nuclear weapons. Take the safest course and ban its use everywhere. Limits toxins and proliferation. Risks energy shortages. Global Ban: Conventional Oil *Cost: $ 25 Time: 5 years *Description: We can't afford to use every drop of oil if we're to stop climate change. Blanket ban use of conventional oil. Avoids dangerous emissions. Risks energy shortages. This is a crucial card for unexpected reasons. Oil is important for power, but it's irreplaceable for transportation, agriculture, and Industry. In at least 1.03 and below, the game satisfies the oil demands of power and transportation before moving on to agriculture and industry. This means that shortages are prone to causing mass famine, mayhem, chaos and destruction et al. A ban on conventional oil stops the extraction of conventional oil and all use of oil power, but does not stop unconventional oil extraction, oil synthetization, or the remaining, all-important uses of oil. A correctly timed ban on conventional oil can drop demand much more than supply, and end or avert a shortage. However, since the card bans using any oil for power generation, playing the card can cause an increase in emissions if the oil used in power plants is made from biofuel crops After playing this card, be sure to check the global GDP. Even without an economic crisis or a severe shortage, this card can create a huge drop in the global economy. Global Ban: Unconventional Oil *Cost: $ 25 Time: 5 years *Description: Tar sands and oil shales are a poisoned chalice, thanks to the carbon emissions associated with their reclamation. Direct mankind to live without them. Avoids risking dangerous emissions. Risks energy shortages. Global Ban: All Natural Gas *Cost: $ 25 Time: 5 years *Description: Natural gas is less emitting than oil and coal, but if we're to limit warming, we have to stop using any fuel that emits CO2. Completely ban all natural gas use. Avoids risking dangerous emissions. Risks energy shortages. Global Ban: Shale & Tight Gas *Cost: $ 25 Time: 5 years *Description: Extraction of shale gas contaminates water supplies. Shale and tight gas may be a good source of fuel, but they're not sustainable. Ban their use completely. Avoids dangerous emissions. Risks energy shortages. Global Ban: Clathrate Exploitation *Cost: $ 25 Time: 5 years *Description: Clathrate deposits of methane are too volatile and dangerous for us to mine. The pay-off simply isn't worth the risk. Place a worldwide curtailment on their use. Avoids man-made clathrate field destabilisation. Risks energy shortages. Global Ban: Coal Production *Cost: $ 25 Time: 5 years *Description: Coal is a horrifically polluting fuel, and the cause of any number of environmental ills. Do without this toxic nightmare! Reduces dangerous emissions. Risks energy shortages. Global Ban: 1st Gen Biofuels *Cost: $ 25 Time: 5 years *Description: 1st generation biofuels are of little energy benefit and use vast amounts of cereal crops that could otherwise feed the world's hungry. Stop their use worldwide. Greatly improves food supply. Risks transport shortages. Global Ban: 2nd Gen Biofuels *Cost: $ 25 Time: 5 years *Description: 2nd generation biofuels are less impactful on food supplies than 1st Gen, but still competes with food crops and destroy marginal land. Block use of these fuels. Improves food supply. Risks transport shortages. Global Ban: 3rd Gen Biofuels *Cost: $ 25 Time: 5 years *Description: 3rd generation biofuels are effective, but it is immoral to prioritise luxuries over global hunger. Enact a worldwide ban. Slightly improves food supply. Risks transport shortages. Society Regional Welfare Office *Cost: $ 25 Time: 5 years *Description: Unlock urgent aid and civil development assistance for region. *'Unlocks cards that address health, wealth, and social issues.' Eco-Awareness Campaign *Cost: $ 15 Time: Infinite *Description: Persuade the people of region of the stark realities of climate change - to encourage them to accept environmental legislation, and be more realistic in their expectations. *'Shifts outlook towards green.' Note: '''Has the added benefit of adding +1 support each turn, saying that the eco movement is in "full flow" Educational Enrolment *Cost: $ 10 Time: Infinite '''Support +1 *Description: The people of this region would like broader access to education. Direct funds toward both increasing the number of classrooms and subsidising local students to get to them. *'Increases HDI. May lower birthrate.' May reduce birthrate; see Card: One-Child Policy. This card usually will stay in play for 1 to 3 turns before "completing," presumably when the majority of the population has access to primary and secondary education. At that point, the Higher Education card will become available. Emergency Housing Relief *Cost: $ 50 Time: Infinite Support +1 *Description: Residential services are at unacceptable levels in . Fund affordable, eco-friendly residential areas. *'Reduces support loss for overcrowding.' Grow Agriculture *Cost: $ 10 Time: Infinite *Description: Invigorate employment in the agricultural sector with development funding for companies. *'Moves workers into agriculture.' Initially moving the unemployed first, each additional turn reduces employement in the other sectors while increasing it in the chosen one. Increasing that sector's output also increases the resource demand and if overexpanded, supplies can become overstretched (resource shortages) and the sector will shrink, increasing unemployment and harming overall GDP. The Commerce Sector is not subject to resource needs but is highly dependent on the success of the rest of the sectors, so if another fails, so does the Commerce Sector. Grow Commerce *Cost: $ 10 Time: Infinite *Description: Invigorate employment in the commercial sector with development funding for companies. *'Moves workers into commerce.' See Card: Grow Agriculture Grow Industry *Cost: $10 Time: Infinite *Description: Invigorate employment in the industrial sector with development funding for companies. *'Moves workers into industry.' See Card: Grow Agriculture Higher Education Programme *Cost: $ 20 Time: Infinite Support +1 *Description: This region has many people wishing to reach their full potential. Spend GEO funds to sponsor higher education as a sensible investment in this region's future. *'Increases HDI. May lower birthrates.' Futher educates the Region's people and allows greater HDI growth. Has a slight effect on birthrate but overall is negligable. see Card: One-Child Policy. This card 'completes' when the Education Index reaches 1.0. Job-Sharing Initiative *Cost: $ 25 Time: Infinite Support: Variable *Description: Unemployment in this region has reached critical levels. Institute a job-share scheme across all sectors, to ensure that as many people as possible have paid work. *'Decreases unemployment.' If unemployment becomes rampant in a Region ( over 15%) and expansion in any of the economic sectors is impossible then Job Sharing can help prevent instability, though 'Green' Regions have an apparent dislike for forcing this kind of action, where as Consumerist ones like it. Medical Welfare Programme *Cost: $ 25 Time: Infinite Support +1 *Description: Address issues of public health in region, including inoculation, programmes against disease and basic healthcare provision for all. *'Reduces sickness.' While all Regions can benefit from this, the ones most in need of this are highly polluting ones (Bad Air Quality = Bad Health) and ones with high mortality rates (India and Africa). One-Child Policy *Cost: $ 25 Time: Infinite Support: -1 Per Turn *Description: Mandate a one-child policy in region, limiting family sizes. *'Lowers birthrate.' May lead to ageing population issues. Reducing population reduces the demand for resources, which has a knock on effect on resource generation emissions. Using it alone won't help that much, but it does make it easier to manage by reducing resource demands from all sectors, and also ensuring it's easier for renewable or nuclear power to fully satisfy demand. Transport Infrastructure Investment *Cost: $ 50 Time: Infinite Support: 'Variable, unknown factor(s) *Description: Change region's road and rail network to facilitate development. *'Relieves transport stress. T''hough it's not specified anywhere, "transport stress" is likely a term for the excessive use of transportation in a region. Reduced stress would means reduced transport emissions, as road and rail systems are made more efficient. Less oil is used because of increased efficiency, but the amount is very small. For $ 50, there are much better cards to play.'' This card can only be played when development is low. An HDI > 0.85 will remove the card from your deck. More info at the forums: Here Political Political Office *Cost: $ 25 Time: 5 years *Description: Enable direct intervention in region as needed to further GEO objectives. *'Unlocks cards that address security and extraordinary issues' Security A.I. *Cost: $ 50 Time: Infinite Support: Based on Contentment *Description: Deploy a heavily networked A.I. to administrate security and policing in this region: preventing social unrest. *'Improves Stability' *'May reduce human liberty' A security A.I. basically garantees a Region's stability, and is especially useful in very unstable areas since it costs the same as 'Security Assistance'' but is much more effective. The downside is that the orwellian methods used by the A.I. aren't liked once the population is content with the situation and the A.I. will continue to raise stability into the highest levels(Oppressive/Police State), damaging HDI and GDP.'' Fund Black Ops *Cost: $ 100 Time: 5 years *Description: We have established a covert presence in the region; now instigate Black Ops projects to further your ends. *'''Make available special powers for achieving GEO objectives. *'Unlocks:' Fund Deep Black Ops, Fund Insurgency Campaign, Covert Sterilisation, Disinformation While effective, beware, as some Black Ops, like Covert Sterilisation, run a risk of being discovered by media and political agencies, especially in regions hostile to you. If your operations are uncovered, you will be immediately forced out of office at the GEO, and your game will end (at least Change Regime can fail and only cost you support...). Fund Deep Black Ops *Cost: $ 200 Time: 5 years *'Requires: '''Fund Black Ops *Description: Sometimes, to do good, you must do evil things. Region's problems can only be solved with very strong, dispassionate actions *'Make available extraordinary powers for achieving GEO objectives.' Encourage Consumption *Cost: $ 25 Time: 5 years *Description: Encourage people in region to move away from excessive saving, and towards spending needed for a robust economy. *'Shifts outlook towards consumerism.' ''Consumerist outlooks are rarely good for GEO, humanity, or the planet as a whole. However, playing this card can sometimes be a tactical choice. For example, materialistic cultures spend more money and thus have more robust economies and an eco-friendly region suffering from famine could benefit from a switch back to conventional farming. However, because encouraging consumption also results in higher emissions and a loss of support, there's usually much better, safer solutions to these sorts of problems. Declare Martial Law *Cost: $ 100 Time: 5 years Support +1 *'Requires': Stability is Anarchy meaning region is at war *Description: *'Increases stability.' In war-torn regions, Martial Law can sometimes bring a direct end to the conflict, leading to a positive news item and give the GEO 2 additional support in the region. Note this is temperamental, as increased stability bringing an end to the war indirectly does not seem to give any additional benefits. Provide Security Assistance *Cost: $ 50 Time: 5 years Support +1 *'Requires': Stability is Unstable, Very Unstable or Volatile *Description: Regional governments in region are struggling to maintain control. Deploy security contractors to help them in their plight. *'Increases stability. ' Usually not enough on their own, to really be effective there needs to be efforts to resolve why the region is so unstable to begin with (High unemployement, Militancy, Famine, etc). This is an expensive program and should only be used rarely to prevent outright wars. Fund Law Enforcement *Cost: $ 25 Time: 5 years Support: 'Variable *'Requires: Stability is Even or above *Description: These are troubling times in region. Supporting their police force will ensure that our projects proceed more smoothly. *'Increases stability.' If a region is rapidly slipping into instability, then it is wise to fund Law Enforcement as it is much cheaper than military forces and keep the people under control till their contentment is risen. Fund Insurgency Campaign *Cost: $ 100 Time: 5 years *'Requires: '''Fund Black Ops *Description: Political stability in region is complicating our plans. Covertly fund local insurgency groups to unsettle the populace and make them more biddable. *'Reduces stability.' ''If stability isn't your thing, then funding terrorist groups always causes hell, though the reasons to ever do so are few. The only practical use for this would be to lower stability in a region enough to easily perform a "Regime Change" without the fear of being caught. Other than that it seems a counter-productive action. Covert Sterilisation *Cost: $ 100 Time: Infinite *'Requires: '''Fund Black Ops *Description: People in this region are having far too many babies. If we dose the water supplies with contraceptives for the next five years, we should be able to put a brake on things. Authorise covert sterilisation. *'Reduces birthrate.' ''The One-Child policy may not be going fast enough or far enough to reduce overpopulation so Sterilisation can help effectively put a massive drop on birth rates over a few years, though its best to be careful otherwise the region will end up with no new children to replace the current aging (and sterile) workforce. '' Regime Change *Cost: $ 100 Time: 5 years *'Requires: Fund Black Ops *Description: The leaders of this region are unacceptably inimical to the GEO. Have them replaced with more biddable alternatives. *'''Sets outlook to green and increases support. May fail, costing a lot of support. Again, if patient Eco-Campaigning isn't your thing then simply buying an election or two can get the same effect. It's best to do this in unstable regions as more regulated Regions catch on quick to this scheme. *Mechanics: Success sets Outlook to Green and gives +500 support in the region while failure gives -300 support. ** 0% chance of success if Stability is > 10 ** 25% chance of success if Stability is > 5, <= 10 ** 50% chance of success if Stability is > 0, <= 5 ** 80% chance of success if Stability is > -5, <= 0 ** 100% chance of success if Stability is <= -5 Disinformation *Cost: $ 15 Time: Infinite Support +1 *'Requires: '''Fund Black Ops *Description: Distract region's attention from the harsh realities of fuel crises and climate change with an endless media torrent of light entertainment and celebrity gossip. *'Diverts attention from your actions.' ''Nothing quite makes your actions more invisible than the constant torrent of entertainment. By funding amusement industries and pushing new celebrities into the limelight then less focus is placed on the GEO's actions, giving passive support for it. Pact with Thanatos *Cost: $ 100 Time: 5 years *'Requires:' GEO HQ, Artificial Intelligence *Description: Accept the assistance of the rogue AI Thanatos to ensure that your Black Ops strategies will be implemented without disruption. **'Helps you get away with doing whatever you think necessary.' Mechanics: Once a pact with Thanatos has been forged, the game permanently sets your "evil meter" to 6 out of a possible 100; just high enough to use the evil policies without upsetting the global populace. However, there's a catch; if the world temperature goes over 2.5 degrees above pre-industrial levels, there's a 50% chance each turn that Thanatos will decide humanity is too dangerous to live and will release Gene-Plague Omega, a perfect bioweapon that wipes out 100% of Earth's population, ending the game in failure. Intervention: Region *Cost: $ 250 Time: Variable *'Requires: GEO HQ' *Description: Region's despotic rulers have banned the GEO, in defiance of international treaties. Dispatch a peace-keeping force to assist democratic elements to regain control. *'Undoes ban.' Develop Bio-Weapons *Cost: $ 100 Time: 5 years *'Requires: '''Fund Deep Black Ops *Description: Establish labs to develop genetically-tailored viruses that will allow us to cull regional populaces in a controlled manner. *'Unlocks gene-plague cards.' ''Gene-Plague Alpha can only be released in the region where bio-weapons were developed; Beta and Gamma can be unleashed in any region with a Political Office, funding black ops in their target area is not required. These work by immediately killing off a large percentage of the population. Oh, joy. '' Gene-Plague Alpha *Cost: $ 100 Time: 5 years *'Requires: Develop Bio-Weapons *Description: We must thin the herd to save the species. This engineered virus is tailored to the DNA of the region's inhabitants. Order it to be used *'''Kills a quarter of the region's inhabitants. Gene-Plague Beta *Cost: $ 100 Time: 5 years *'Requires: '''Gene-Plague Alpha *Description: Gene-plague Alpha worked well, but didn't go far enough. Gene-plague Beta is twice as effective, so it must be twice as good. Order it to be used. *'Kills half of the region's ''inhabitants'.' Gene-Plague Gamma *Cost: $ 100 Time: 5 years *'Requires: Gene-Plague Beta *Description: Our scientists have developed the perfect biological weapon, guaranteed to wipe a region 99.9% clear of human life. Order it to be used. *'''Kills all of the region's 'inhabitants'. Well not much more to say about that.... Congrats! Now they are all dead but at least they won't be poluting anymore.